


Just Us, Like It Should Be

by wincestbros



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crazy Sam Winchester, Dark, F/M, M/M, Needy Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestbros/pseuds/wincestbros
Summary: After John's death, Sam don't speak or move anymore. It's up to Dean to take care of him, like when they're kids. Dean tries to move on, but they always find their way back to each other.





	Just Us, Like It Should Be

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Solo nosotros, como debe ser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506736) by [Saphirott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirott/pseuds/Saphirott)

> 1- I was inspired by the movie Shut In.  
2- thank you, beta.

It's being like this since John died. Maybe is the guilt, because all Sam and John ever did their time together was figh. When he and Sam where driving to the closest motel in town so they could lie down and pretend to sleep, he thought that Sam's silence was normal because he also didn't felt like talking. But then the next day he wasn't talking and also wasn't moving from his bed. Dean searched for help for a year until he listened from everyone, human or not, that Sam problem was in his head and he just had to wait and be there for his brother.

It was hard for Dean to retire from hunting but there was nothing he could do. He needed to feed Sam, bath, dress and put him to bed. It was a lot harder now that Sam was so much taller than him.

After the second year he bought a wheel chair. Two years and a half later aur bought a house. A small town where he could go to the market and be back in ten minutes. He kept in touch with Bobby but he doesn't visit anymore. After three years Dean found Cassie again.

And he never though about settling down with someone but he wasn't surprised when the next year Cassie was moving in with him and Sam.

It was great having someone to help, someone he could talk to.

And then the nightmares started.

He woke up sweating, scaring Cassie with the sudden movements.

\- Dean? - He sat down on the bed, trying to breath - Are you okay, baby?

But he could still see the image inside his head. It's Sam, just standing over him on the bed with cold eyes.  
\- I'm okay. - He says - It's just... had a nightmare.   
\- Again?   
\- Yeah. The same. - He closes his eyes and lies down again on his back. Cassie puts her head on his chest.   
\- With Sam, right? - She doesn't see but she can feel him nodding. It's always about Sam. - Dean it's time for you to think about what we talked about.  
\- I'm not letting go of my brother.  
\- I'm not talking about putting him away forever, Dean. But there are hospitals for people like him. They could take better care of him.  
\- I- I can't, Cassie. - He doesn't say it out loud, but he's getting tired. His backs are hurting, he can't get a full time job because he can't let Sam alone but it's getting hard to pay for Sam's meds. Cassie is a journalist and is always traveling with her job. It's never easy but it’s never too hard. - He's my brother, it's my job to take care of him.  
\- Soon it won't be just him to take care off. - She says and they stay in silence before it sink in. He sits down and looks into her eyes.  
\- What are you saying?  
\- I'm saying that I'm pregnant, Dean. And I won't be able to work, take care of a baby and help you take care of Sam.  
\- Cassie... I- Baby, when did you found out?  
\- A few weeks ago. Didn't tell you because you started having nightmares and I was scared...  
He took her face with his hands and kissed her.   
\- Don't be. I will take care of everything. I’m... Im so happy.  
He wanted Sam to know, he wanted to drink a few beers with Sam to celebrate, he wanted to see Sam smile finding out that he’ll be an uncle. But for now he can’t. It’s a mix of feelings that he tries to forget while making love with Cassie.

  
The next day he woke up to a empty bed. He remembers that she had to travel this morning and will be back next week.   
He texts her wishing a good trip and gets down stairs to begin his routine. He wakes Sam up, puts on a tub and bathes him while singing Hey Jude. He feeds him and puts his wheel chair in front of the tv to watch discovery channel.

  
That night he woke up to a noise. The moment he opens his eyes he knows something is wrong. Standing up and missing the time he used to put a gun under his pillow, he walks on his tip toes to find out the lights on in the kitchen.

  
\- Who’s there? – He feels like an idiot. A unarmed idiot. – Cassie, is that you?

  
\- She’s not coming for dinner, Dean. – The voice says and his whole body goes cold.

  
It’s Sam’s voice.

  
Dean takes the a few steps and when he’s finale inside the kitchen, he sees him. Standing next to the dinner table, it’s Sam. Skinner but on his feet, looking and smiling at him. Dean can’t help but hug him tight. He missed him so much.

  
-I thought that I lost you, man.   
\- You’ll never lose me, Dean.   
\- But... How? When?  
\- Why don’t you sit? I’m making dinner for us, I’ll get you a beer.

  
The suddenly change of subject should have startled something on Dean, but Sam was there like he never left and he couldn't be happier so he just sits and watch his brother for a few moments.

  
\- Don’t you feel pain? I mean, do you feel okay? You’ve being paralyzed for ,what, four years now? How’s that possible?

  
\- I feel great, man, really. – Sam puts a beer in front of him – It’s great to be back.

  
\- I have so much to tell you, Sam. I know you’ve being listening, well, I think but... I don’t know where to start.

  
Sam smiles at him – It’s okay, we have time.  
Sam makes hamburgers for them, and they drink and talk for the rest of the night. Dean talks about Cassie, about his job, about Bobby and about the pregnancy. Sam just listens, drinking his beer and occasionally talking about nostalgic things. It was weird seeing Sam go to his room walking. Without needing him anymore.

  
He goes to his room and that night the nightmare is about Cassie. He can’t see anything but can hear a noise. It’s Cassie crying like she’s in pain, asking for help and then completely silence. That’s when he wakes up.

  
Next day was like Sam never left at all. They talk about hunting, Dean cooks, they watch TV and go to sleep. It’s easy to fall on a routine with Sam. It’s his comfortable zone. He tries to call Cassie few times but she doesn’t answer. Nothing to worry about, he thinks, maybe she’s just busy.

  
That night he goes to sleep and dreams about Sam. It’s nothing like the nightmares he’s used to have, and he wakes up hard. It’s the first time since Dad's death that this happens. It’s dark in the room but it only took a few seconds before he feels that he’s not alone in bed.

  
\- Cassie? – He asks. The body moves to next to him and a masculine hand touches his chest. He can’t move, he knows who it is. – Sammy, what are doing?

  
\- Heard you calling me in your sleep.  
\- And you thought it was a good idea to lay down here? – Their low voices are the only sounds in the room. Feels like the world around is tense just listening and waiting to see what happens next.

  
\- Like the old times, Dee.

  
\- I- I never touched you, Sammy. – He’s lying on his back and now Sam is already all over his body, their noses touching.   
\- But you always wanted. You really thought that I couldn't listen? Really thought that I couldn't see you waking up hard after moaning my name in your sleep? – Dean can’t breath. It’s to much, he's head feels like floating.

  
\- _Christo_. - He can feel Sam’s laugh all over his body.

  
\- I’m not possessed, Dean, don’t be stupid.   
\- Sammy, we can't. It’s not fair, I- I have someone now, I‘m going to be a fath-

  
\- She’s not here, is she? It’s just us, like it should be. Like always.

  
\- Sammy...

  
\- Touch me, big brother.

  
Dean can’t resist. He couldn't even if he tried a little harder. He kisses Sam like he’s dying. He turns Sam on the bed just to be on top, just to see his little brother's hair messed up on the pillow. There’s something in Sam’s eyes that he can’t name and right now he doesn’t care.

  
That night he fucks Sam for the first time. Messy and confusing first, but they work it out. Sam is on all fours, Dean behind him watching as his cock go in and out hard and fast driving them crazy.

In the morning he changes the sheets. Only to let Sam suck him on the new one.

  
It’s about Friday and something is weird. Cassie is always the first one to call and she calls three times a day or more but it’s being four days and nothing. So when Sam is in the shower he decides to call her boss.

  
\- Hello?   
\- Hello, Mr. Hathaway. It’s Dean Winchester. Cassie’s... boyfriend.

  
\- Oh, hey Dean. How are you?

  
\- I’m fine, just worried about Cassie.

  
\- Why, son? Something happened? - _Something is wrong_, Dean's brain screams, _something is really wrong_.

  
\- It’s just that it’s being almost a week since she’s traveling for you and she doesn’t call me. Have you talked to her?

  
There’s a few moments of silence and Dean knows that he won’t like what he’ll hear next.

  
\- Hm, she had a appointment with us, yeah, but she’s not travelling for us, Dean. She never showed up.

  
\- What?

  
\- We just thought that she was working at home because, you know, the pregnancy. Congratulations, by the way.

  
\- Thanks. – He’s answers on automatic. – Look, Mr. Hathaway I need to go now. Thank you for your help.

  
He doesn’t wait for the man to answer before hanging up. He’s too deep on his thoughts to notice Sam before the man speaks.

  
\- You couldn't just leave it the way it was, could you?

  
\- Sammy? – his brother is at the door, Sam’s eyes are cold like in the nightmare, his hair is wet and he's beautiful but something is wrong. – What are you talking about?

  
\- Aren't you happy, Dean? Just us here, like in the beginning? – Sam looks like any other time he used the puppy dog eyes, but he can’t let himself be distracted right now.

  
\- Of course I am, Sam. But she’s... You know what I’m talking about. She’s pregnant, Sammy, is my baby too. I need to know if she’s fine.

  
\- She wanted to get _rid_ of me.

  
\- What?

  
\- I heard the two of you talking. Multiple times she trying to talk to you into let me in some hospital, but you _can’t_, Dean.

  
\- Sammy, I would never-

  
\- You’re mine! – Sam screamed and it’s so abruptly that Dean takes a step back. He just looks at his brother for what seems like hours before talking again.

  
\- What did you do to her, Sammy?

  
\- I just needed a time with you, Dean. – Sam stands in front on him looking him in the eyes. He’s smiling like always, dimples and all, like he always does when he's excited, explaining Dean something. – I just got us a little time off. It wasn’t it great?

  
He can't let himself be distracted but he can’t not look him in the eyes. Sam looks so happy.

  
\- Since when you’re talking and walking?

  
\- Probably two years now.

  
\- And you’ve being lying to me?

  
Sam grabs his face between his big hands.   
\- No, Dean, listen to me. Wasn't it great? You taking care of me? Like when we where kids? You always say that this is your job, isn’t it? Take care of me?

  
\- Sam- Dean closes his eyes. Don’t get distracted, don’t get distracted.

  
\- You’re your happiest when you're doing this, and me? I accepted it. I love when you take care of me, when your attention is on me. – He puts his face on Dean's neck. The shampoo's perfume going straight to Dean's head. He remembers being like this when Sam was a little kid, snuggling into him after shower on a motel room bed. _Focus, Dean_.

  
\- Sammy, baby, listen. Just answer me, okay?

  
\- Yeah.

  
\- Where's she?

  
Sam’s eyes goes cold again.

  
\- She’s in the basement.

  
\- Is she alive? – He speaks slowly like Sam is some dangerous animal. And Sam probably is, but not to him.

  
Sam doesn't answer. He takes Dean's hands and guides him.

  
The basement is full of boxes, old hunting stuff and dust. He almost never goes there and, obviously Sam knows that. Sam knows everything about him.

  
In the corner in the back is Cassie over an old mattress, a tape over her mouth, hands and legs tied with rope, a knot only Sam could do, eyes red and scared. The moment she sees him she tries to scream.

  
He goes straight to her telling her to calm down.

  
\- Take the tape off. – Sam says calmly. Soon as he does Cassie starts to yell at him.

  
\- I told you! I told we should just let him at the hospital! Get me away, Dean, please. Call the police before he hurt us!

  
Sam is standing right there – I would never just hurt my brother and he knows that.

  
\- You’re insane! – She screams at Sam. – You’re a fucking psycho. We'll call the police and they’ll lock you up far away from us!

  
\- YOU’LL NEVER TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!

  
\- SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU! – Dean yelling at them was probably the last thing they expected. They’re both crying, and screaming and Dean’s head is going to explode any minute. But Sam knows how to push his limits so he starts talking again.

  
\- Please, Dean. – The puppy dog eyes. With tears. Sam is looking at him like his about to be send to hell. – Don’t let her take me away. They’ll kill me, Dean. You know that.

  
\- They won’t kill you, Sammy.

  
\- They will. They will if you call them for me, Dean, please. I did it for us. – Sam kneels before him. Cassie pushes herself away from them the best she can being tied up. Sam touches Dean’s forehead with his and they’re both breathing hard and shaking. Dean closes his eyes. – Remember us, Dean. Remember how it felt before, how it felt these days. I need you just like you need me. C'mon, Dee. You and me, against the world. – He kisses Dean. Just a touch of lips, enough to hear Cassie lose his her breath. – Please, big brother.

  
Dean’s head is spinning. He was never able to say no to Sam.

  
\- It’s always you and me, little brother. - He opens he eyes and Sam is smiling at him, bright eyes and dimples. He smiles too. That was Dean's job. Sammy comes first. He takes the tape he took off Cassie's mouth, and looking into her confused scared eyes, he puts it back. – Goodbye, Cassie.

  
He doesn’t need her anymore, he doesn’t need a baby. He has Sam. Sam’s is his everything.

  
He stands up and before he walk upsters he turns around to Sam and says – Just please be quickly. – Then he leaves.   
It’s half hour later and Sam is in the tub, Dean is washing the blood off his baby brother.   
The next day they pack everything up and Dean starts the Impala after four years. With Sam reading dad’s journal in the passanger sit, they leave the house behind. It’s not a home anymore. Home is wherever Sam is.

  
Just them, like it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it. sorry I killed the pregnant.


End file.
